


When A House Becomes A Home

by laurenlaurenlauren



Series: Full House [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art School Clarke, Clexa, Firefighter Lexa, Full House - Freeform, Multi, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Three and a half years on, Lexa and Clarke are still as in love as they were from day one. Now a firefighter, Lexa is loving her job but hating only seeing Clarke every other weekend when she comes home from Art School in Polis. Now they're navigating their lives together with one obstacle after another tripping them up.





	When A House Becomes A Home

“Honey, I’m home!” Clarke called out as she opened the door to Lexa’s house and walked in. The blonde had been given a key early on in the relationship and now almost four years later, Clarke felt more at home in this house than she did across the street with her parents. Even when she’d driven home from school at the start of the summer, she turned into Lexa’s driveway over her own. Spending her summer in Arkadia, Clarke had all but moved into the Woods’ home. Lexa definitely wasn’t complaining.

“Kitchen!” Lexa called back with a laugh. Her heart jumped every time she heard Clarke call this house home, maybe one day they’d have a home together. And as much as she wanted to give Clarke a spacious apartment in Polis complete with studio space for her work, Lexa still had three boys she needed to consider. 

With Ontari only weeks away from moving into the dorms at Azgeda Tech to study Forensic Science, Aden and the twins were the only little birds left in the nest. Anya who rarely came home these days was enjoying her life in Polis while she was Pre Law at Polis University. When she did come home, it was with a full laundry basket and an empty wallet. By Lexa’s calculations, they’d see her in a week at least.

“What smells so good?” Clarke groaned as she made her way into the kitchen and immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind. “Beside you” she chuckled and pressed her nose to Lexa’s shoulder. Still dressed in her uniform, the brunette had not long gotten off a tiring 24 hour shift. “Is it weird that I find that faint smell of smoke insanely sexy on you Lex?”

“A little” she laughed. Turning her head, she pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek. She saw the fleck of blue paint splattered across Clarke’s cheek and expected to find more in her girlfriend’s hair later. To be honest, Lexa loved to see the paint under her girlfriend’s nails or at the ends of her ponytail just as much as Clarke loved the smell of smoke on Lexa’s clothes. They’d both been working so hard and it was showing.

Clarke soon would start her senior year at Polis Art School and she’d spent the summer interning with a local gallery. Cece Cartwig had been a friend of Abby’s since high school and had always been supportive of Clarke following her into the art world. Clarke spent most of her time doing administrative work but Cece had let the aspiring artist create some pieces in her studio in her free time.

Lexa, who didn’t know what free time even meant was closing out her third year with the Arkadia Fire Department. She was accepted into the academy right before high school graduation and spent most of her summer running drills in equipment that was three times the weight of her. She worked so hard to prove herself to a group of high and mighty men who didn’t think this ‘little girl’ would even make it out of the academy. Lexa loved her job and loved the rush she got from every fire she fought alongside her crew.

The couple had pushed through the last three years and their fair share of obstacles. If the pressures of work weren’t enough, Lexa was still a parent with five kids to think about. Just getting Anya to graduation and off to college was stressful enough without the pressure of the academy and then Lexa’s probationary period at work. Ontari was easy in comparison but Aden, Dax and Tristan were all teenagers now and that was a whole new ball game. 

Clarke herself was working hard to prove herself at school which sometimes meant long hours in the studio and missed calls or weekends home with Lexa. They found it hard to work around Clarke’s schedule and Lexa’s 24 hour on 48 hour off shifts but they found a way. No matter what pushed those girls apart, they kept coming back to each other. They’d always come back to each other.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Lexa” Clarke gasped as she ground her hips hard into her girlfriend’s lap. With her hands tangled tightly in Lexa’s loose braids, the blonde was loving the way she was being kissed. 

The pair had moved to the couch after dinner and the movie they’d turned on when forgotten very quickly. Pulling Clarke up onto her lap, Lexa couldn’t care about the movie when she had her beautiful girlfriend grinding on top of her.

Lexa’s hands had travelled up from her girlfriend’s hips and found their way under her shirt. Cupping Clarke’s full breasts, the brunette brushed her thumbs over the thin lace feeling the reaction instantly. 

“Girls!”

Clarke and Lexa sprung apart at the sound of Abby’s voice. Years ago they would have moved as far away from each other all while straightening their clothes but now, Clarke stayed on Lexa’s lap while the brunette’s hands only shifted to her girlfriend’s hips.

“What if I was Ontari or the boys?” Abby sighed and crossed her arms. This wasn’t the first time she’d caught the pair making out but it was the first in a place so open.

“Tari doesn’t get home from camp until tomorrow, Aden is at your house studying for the Academic Decathalon with Charlotte and the twins are at a sleepover” Lexa smiled. There was no way Lexa would be doing what she was doing if any of her siblings could have walked in. She lost all authority the moment those kids saw her devouring the blonde.

“Was there something you needed Mom?”

“Oh uhm” the older Griffin stumbled over her words. She didn’t expect Lexa’s answer and was a little taken back. “I wanted to let you girls know about the end of summer party I wanted to throw. All the kids both Griffin and Woods will be home this weekend so I thought it was a good idea before everyone prepared to go back to school. I know it’s a couple weeks early but if everyone is in one place, why not? Saturday night about 6?”

“Sounds like a great idea” Lexa smiled “I’m working til 6 on Saturday but I can help however you need on Friday before work”

“Yeah count me in. Just let me know how I can help Mom”

“Right” Abby nodded. “I guess I’ll leave you girls to continue what you were doing” The older woman left quickly and made sure she closed the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, Clarke and Lexa burst out laughing. Dropping her head to Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke had to gasp for breath.

“She’s never going to look us in the eye again, is she?” Lexa wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed herself.

“Not for a while at least” Clarke chuckled, her own laughter dying down. “So Aden is going to be studying with Charlotte all night?”

“If he knows what’s good for him” the brunette smirked, her hands returning to Clarke’s hips. “I texted him before dinner to call if he was coming home”

“Oh really?” Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, Clarke pressed her hips down into Lexa’s lap. More than ready to continue where they left off, the blonde quickly pulled her shirt over her head. “Because it’s so far to the bedroom…”

“It is quite far…”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“I could call in sick for you if you’d like” Clarke laughed softly hoping Lexa would take her up on the offer. Sitting on Lexa’s bed, she was watching her girlfriend get dressed in her uniform ready for work. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at Lexa’s toned, tanned abs and groaned when they were covered by her t-shirt. She’d rather be ripping off that uniform than watching her girlfriend put it on.

“I’d rather fight a factory fire than make any more food for your Mom’s party” It was the day before Abby’s party and Lexa had rolled enough burger patties to feed a large army, made 3 sheet cakes and more salad than anyone could eat all at Abby’s request. She’d invited all the friends of the kids and half the neighbourhood to her party, Abby wasn’t going to let anyone go hungry.

“But you’re such a good cook Lex…”

“I’d rather save ten cats from ten very tall trees”

“Don’t you be finding an emergency to get out of this party” Clarke chuckled. “I’ll be in a bikini…”

Lexa coughed loudly as she dramatically fell onto her bed. “I’m sick, I can’t work”. She coughed again for effect. “You know I can’t resist when you’re in swimwear. I think the inappropriate thoughts”

Laying down beside her girlfriend, Clarke could easily stay there all night. “I’ll put it on now if it gets you to stay…”

“Stop it Clarke”

“Or I could just take all my clothes off?”

“Clarke…”

Lexa was finding it harder and harder to get back up and go to work. She’d rather stay in bed with her girlfriend and just forget the world outside. Clarke wasn’t making it easy as she ran her hand up Lexa’s abs, pulling her t-shirt with it. 

“Clarke I have to go…”

“No you don’t…”

Taking Clarke’s hand and moving it away from her stomach, Lexa pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips before sitting up. Grabbing her boots from their usual spot under the bed, she began pulling them on. “I’ll be home this time tomorrow”

“Ugh, fine!” Clarke sighed. Sitting up on her elbows, she put on her best pout even though it would have no effect on Lexa. “I want you home by 6:15pm at the very latest”

“Yes dear”

Standing up, Lexa pulled Clarke to her feet to stand in front of her. The brunette pulled her girlfriend close for a quick kiss. “I love you”

“I love you too, be safe ok?” Clarke smiled with a slight shrug. There was no way she could convince Lexa to play hooky even just for one shift. That wasn’t who Lexa was. She wouldn’t leave her crew a man down unless it was absolutely necessary. Clarke’s selfishness wasn’t a good enough reason unfortunately.

Clarke slumped back down on the bed as she watched Lexa grab her bag and head for the door. Calling out a goodbye to her brothers and sisters, the usually stoic brunette blew a kiss to her girlfriend before she left. It broke her heart to see Clarke’s disappointment but she had a job to do.

Sulking for only a few minutes more, Clarke got up and headed for the kitchen. She was so used to spending her time with Lexa that it didn’t feel strange to stay even though Lexa was at work. Over the years, the blonde had assimilated into the Woods family with ease. Clarke only ever wanted to help her girlfriend and if that included a couple of school drop offs or throwing a load of laundry in, she was happy to oblige.

**Lexa to Clarke: I just saved a cat from a very tall tree**

Clarke rolled over to the sound of her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Reaching out to Lexa’s side, she sighed softly remembering where her girlfriend was. Clarke didn’t always feel so lost without Lexa but sometimes when the brunette was on shift, her girlfriend was restless. Picking up her phone, Clarke laughed at Lexa’s text.

**Clarke to Lexa: You did not!**

Relaxing back into Lexa’s soft pillows, Clarke did love waking up to texts from Lexa. The blonde really didn’t want to get up and help her Mom with the rest of the party plans but by the sounds of the boys bashing around upstairs, there would be no chance of more sleep.

**Lexa to Clarke: I did! Poor little kitten scratched the hell out of Munroe once I got him down. He was a sweet little thing for me.**

**Clarke to Lexa: Oh the glamourous life of a firefighter. We should get a pet, they seem to like you.**

**Lexa to Clarke: It’s expensive enough to feed three teenage boys, I can’t afford to feed a puppy too**

**Clarke to Lexa: So we’d get a puppy huh?**

**Lexa to Clarke: On our 10th Anniversary I’ll buy you a puppy. By then all the kids will be off at college and we can afford to feed it.**

You couldn’t wipe the smile off Clarke’s face at the thought of making it to their 10 year Anniversary. Clarke wanted forever with Lexa but to have her voice it just assured the blonde that she was getting that future she hoped for. She wasn’t happy however that she’d have to wait til that anniversary to get a puppy with her girlfriend. 

**Clarke to Lexa: I have to wait 6 years!?!**

**Lexa to Clarke: Got a call out. Love you**

**Clarke to Lexa: Love you too, be safe. And I’m not waiting 6 years for a puppy**

Pulling herself up and out of bed, Clarke knew she’d get a rude wakeup call from her mother if she stayed much longer. She loaded up as much of Lexa’s cooking as she could carry in her arms and left Ontari a note to bring the rest when she got up. Abby was on her way to get Clarke when the blonde walked through the door and was delighted to see her daughter with all that food. 

Clarke was run off her feet for the rest of the day with Abby barking orders to all her children. Bellamy and Octavia were in charge of setting up all the tables, chairs and decorations around the back yard. Directing them from the porch, Abby was able to keep an eye on Clarke and Raven in the kitchen who were finishing up the food. How Charlotte had avoided helping with the party preparations was a mystery to her brothers and sisters. No doubt ‘studying’ with Aden, Bellamy had no plan on cleaning up that night without Charlotte by his side. 

Relieving her kids of their duties, Abby wasn’t surprised to see them be the first people in the pool to cool off. They weren’t alone with the Woods family jumping in as soon as they got there. They were however missing someone… Lexa.

Clarke always kept an ear out for any reports of fires on the news when Lexa was on shift but today she’d been too busy to even pick up her phone. It had been an unusually hot summer for Arkadia which meant busier shifts for Lexa and today was no different. It was nothing the young firefighter and crew couldn’t handle though.

By the time 6pm rolled around, Clarke’s anxiety began to ease knowing that Lexa would be there soon. 

When 7pm came and went with no sign of her girlfriend, Clarke was beyond worried. She’d tried to call and text Lexa but got no answer. If she was going to be late Lexa would call, she would always call. It was the parent in her that had to assure her family that she was on her way. 

It was Aden that picked up on Clarke’s anxiety first. Finding his sister’s girlfriend in the kitchen, away from the party and pacing, Aden didn’t know how he could help. He too was starting to worry about his sister but seeing Clarke the way she was, the sixteen year old knew something was wrong. 

“Maybe if we went down to the station? She probably just got stuck in a meeting with the Chief” Aden offered even though it would be little comfort to Clarke. The blonde had stopped pacing for a moment and smiled weakly at the boy. She’d excused herself from the party so she didn’t worry any of Lexa’s siblings but Aden had always been the most intuitive of the five, she wasn’t surprised to see him there.

“Sounds like a good idea, I’ll go grab my keys” Clarke nodded quickly before heading for the door to find her car keys. Pulling them from the overcrowded bowl by the door, she raced back to the kitchen when Aden began calling her name. He held her ringing phone in his hand. “Lexa?”

Aden shook his head.

Taking her phone from the boy, Clarke glanced quickly at the unknown number before answering. “Hello?... Yes this is Clarke Griffin” Clarke’s breathing quickened as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Gripping the edge of the kitchen bench, she was using all her energy not to cry.

“Clarke?” Aden whispered once the blonde had hung up the phone a few moments later. Her blank expression told him instantly that something was wrong. The last time he saw that face, two soldiers were standing at his front door. “Clarke…”

“There’s been an accident…”


End file.
